When you give a hyper author a computer
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: TOTAL PARODY! Be warned, Camp Rock lovers, you may hate me after this! Shane cleans his fishbowl and then something happens, but WHAT? RANDOM STUFF, THAT'S WHAT!


_My dearest reviewers,  
If you are reading this, then you have noticed that I'm writing something new when I'm not even done what I'm working on already.  
I have MAJOR writer's block...  
Which is why I decided...  
IT'S SILLY TIME!_

_Warning: This WILL be offensive to some readers._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Don't own Camp Rock or a shitload of stuff that I'm using in here._

--

It was a BEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOTEEFULL Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining, the tank was clean...

LE GASP!

THE TANK WAS CLEAN!

Shane had his goldfish, Peridot, in a cup while he cleaned the fish tank. Shane was dressed up in a little french maid He was very very pretty, and his legs looked REALLY good. Jason came rolling into the room and landed right between Shane's legs, getting a pretty good luck up his outfit.

"Hey Shane, I like your package." Jason said. Shane reached between his legs and pulled out a huge wrapped box.

"It's for you!" Shane exclaimed happily. Jason grabbed the box and ripped it open.

"IT'S ANOTHER BOX!" Jason yelled. He got up and hugged Shane.

"AH! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING!" Shane screamed as he started melting.

"Oh noes! I made Shane melt!" Jason yelled. He looked around the room desperately for something to crry Shane in. Finally, he decided on the fishbowl, since the electric chair didn't seem to be able to hold liquids for too long. He scooped Shane up and ran for the door. Unfortunately, he ran INTO the door. Several times in fact, until the doorknob magically sprouted a face.

"Whooooooooooooooooooooooooo aaaaaaaare yooooooooooooooooooou?" The door thingymaboop asked.

"I AM REPTAR! HEAR ME ROAR!" Jason yelled. The door thingymaboop looked scared.

"OH NOES! NOT REPTAR! THE DOOR THINGYMABOOP'S ONLY MORTAL ENEMY!" And the door thingymaboop slowly shrunk and then the door swung open.

"Haha... I win!" Jason exclaimed, and then he skipped down the hall with Shane in the fishbowl. "Oh look, there's Mitchie and Caitlyn! Maybe they can help!" Jason said to himself. He walked up to Mitchie and Caitlyn, who were making out like giraffes. "HI MITCHIE! HI CAITLYN! Since you guys are being so unholy and stuff, can you in your unholyness somehow turn my Shaneykins back into a person?" Jason asked. Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at him like he was dumb.

"Yas eh did tahw?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn. Caitlyn shrugged.

"Lrig kaeps t'nseod ylsuoivbo eh." Caitlyn responded. Jason tilted his head and decided not to bug the two its anymore. He walked down the hall, which was getting considerably smaller and smaller with every step he took until he was basically crawling through the hall. Finally, he reached a door that said 'Brown'

"Hey Brown! Can you help me? Shane melted!" Jason explained. Brown looked up and glared.

"Why would I wanna help that stupid son of a bitch out?" Brown asked in his fake british accent. Suddenly, a Joe Jonas fangirl ran up to Brown with a shotgun and shot him in the head.

"FUCK YOU YOU LIMEY BASTARD!" The fangirl yelled, and then she ran away giggling like an idiot. Jason shrugged and continued on his journey to find a way to bring Shane back to his sexy form and not his liquid form. He crawled out of the little hallway and walked sadly towards the kitchen to make himself a sandwitch...

The kind with a huge ass nose and curly hair.

"What do you WANT, Jason?" Nate asked impatiently when Jason opened the fridge.

"I need a double cheese burger  
now hold the lettuce  
don't be frontin' son  
no seeds on the bun  
we be up in this drive-thru  
order for two  
I got a craving for a #9  
like my shoe  
we need some chicken up in here  
in this rizzle  
for rizzle, my nizzle  
extra salt on the frizzles  
D.r Pepper, my brotha  
anotha for your motha  
Double, double, super size and  
don't forget the fries." Jason rapped. Suddenly, a double cheese burger without the lettuce and no seeds on the bun appeared. And some chicken nuggets as well. And 2 dr. Peppers. And of course, Nate didn't forget the fries.

"Anything else you want?" Nate asked. Jason picked up the fishbowl full of Shane.

"Can you turn Shane back into a person?" Jason pleaded. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Just tap your heals together 3 times and say 'there's no place like Camp Rock' and he'll be back to normal." Nate said sarcastically. Jason did so, but nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." Jason stated.

"OF COURSE NOTHING HAPPENED, YOU DUMBSHIT! SHANE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT SO GROW UP AND BE A MAN AND JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT SHANE FUCKING GREY IS DEAD!" Nate yelled. Jason's eyes started to water.

"But... but... but..." Jason wined.

"Listen, I know that you want crazy butt sex with Shane, but that's never going to happen!" Nate said angrily. Jason finally let a tear fall... right into the fishbowl. Then something magical happened... The liquid in the bowl started to take shape. Jason dropped the bowl in shock and it shattered into pieces, and the liquid quickly solidified into...

"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!" Jason squealed. Shane scratched his head.

"Yo dudes, I just had this totally odd dream that I turned into a puddle of liquid and Jason tried to get me back to normal, but no one wanted to help..." Shane explained. Jason laughed awkwardly.

"Some dream, eh, Nate?" Jason asked.

"Are you Canadian or something?" Nate asked back.

"Hey dudes... where's the fish?" Shane asked.

--

_LE FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

_AH LOVE YOU GUUUUUUUUYS_


End file.
